


Halloween but with the actual undead

by CsjLam



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Henry is kinda here but he’s a pumpkin, Hurt/Comfort, happy halloween!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: The introduction of Halloween was an intriguing topic to the queens at first, although some of them disliked it at first, they grew fonder to the idea of dressing up, getting candy and picking up pumpkins throughout the past three years since their reincarnation. During the three Halloweens they have spent together, one specific memory stuck out in every single one.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Halloween but with the actual undead

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! This isn’t much but I hope you enjoy my Halloween fic!

The introduction of Halloween was an intriguing topic to the queens at first, although some of them disliked it at first, they grew fonder to the idea of dressing up, getting candy and picking up pumpkins throughout the past three years since their reincarnation. During the three Halloweens they have spent together, one specific memory stuck out in every single one.

For the first year, they were still getting used to the new things the 21st century brought them. The holiday brought some mixed feelings between the six queens. For some like Cathy and Anna, they were interested in dressing up as creatures and monsters in order to get treats from others, this activity was called ‘trick or treating’, but they didn’t find that out until a group of children mentioned it when they were discussing what they wanted to dress up as.

For some like Jane and Catherine, they were a bit doubtful about this day. Of course, the image of threatening others for candy was confusing to them, but so was the idea of little portable blocks people could use to call others, so they had to just assume this was one of the weird quirky traditions people have developed over the years.

And lastly, for some like Anne and Katherine, this event originally traumatised them. First off, the sight of people utilising fake blood to pretend to be spooky reminded them too much of their unfortunate deaths. Then it was the idea that people thought imitating dead people was ‘fun’, they couldn’t even begin to fathom the idea of dressing up as some sort of serial killer.

On the day of this widely celebrated holiday, the queens simply prepared a bowl of candy inside their home just in case the children in their neighbourhood wished to conduct that ‘trick or treating’ activity. Apart from that, they spent the day like any other, meaning they would search the internet to gain more knowledge about the new world they found themselves in. However, someone was too fascinated by this day and just had to try and take part in some of the traditions this day had, hence the bowl of candy.

“Trick or treat!” The children yelled at Cathy once she opened the door, making her jump slightly. She complimented each of the children’s outfits, then proceeded to give them a piece of candy each, but the disappointed gazes the children gave Cathy when she handed out only a single piece made her mind begin to question if she was supposed to give more. Therefore, being the muddled soul she is, she began to give them a few more pieces each.

“Thank you!” They shouted back to the woman and began to head to the next house.

This happened.....too many times on that night. The queen’s candy depleted rapidly, and soon the bowl of candy was no more. She panicked in her head, and one of the others caught onto Cathy’s problem.

“They said ‘trick or treat’, right? Then that means you can perform a trick for them instead!” Catherine suggested, which made the gears in Cathy’s mind turn, how was she supposed to perform for these children? What kind of tricks could satisfy them?

_Wait a minute._

One of the things that they still haven’t had quite a grasp on, is the fact that the queens weren’t....fully alive. Jane looked incredibly pale at the time, which scared the other queens when she first awoken. This discovery made them question their reincarnation even more, and when they checked their pulse, they discovered that they didn’t have one. Something that was even more strange was the fact that......Katherine and Anne’s heads were.....detachable?

They tested the limits of their new bodies, and were extremely shocked by the sight of the beheaded duo’s heads coming clean off when they accidentally knocked them off. They were unsure of what to do with this knowledge, but they made sure to never push the two too hard ever again. Well, they were unsure of what to do with this until now.

When another group of innocent children came up to their house, Cathy opened the door again, but she informed them that they didn’t have any candy left for them and offered a trick instead. The group of clueless children accepted the deal, but what they didn’t realise was that they they had just made the most horrifying decision in their entire life.

“What the-” a shocked gasp came from within the house, and a shout came soon after, “Jane, put me down this instant!”

Cathy moved away from the door, and a figure came out from the house, but something was odd with their silhouette. They were holding something using an object similar to a rope, or so the kids thought.

That figure was Jane, and she wasn’t holding any normal object. She was holding onto something by its....ponytail? And that object was....shouting angrily?

It’s safe to say that those children were scarred for life with the image of a severed but talking head being held by someone who looked too familiar to a reanimated corpse.

When the second Halloween came around, the queens made it a point to not let Cathy hand out candy and to pick up more treats from the store. Another thing they decided to do was to dress up and embrace the Halloween spirit, but one of them didn’t agree to doing this.

The day began with Katherine lighting up the pumpkin-scented candles inside their home. After the incident that occurred on their first Halloween, Katherine began to grow more comfortable with the holiday, and eventually ended up being as excited for it as Anna and Cathy too.

Anna was decorating the house, adding fake cobwebs and skulls to random places of the house. Most types of decorations were fine with the queens, just no fake heads or blood, because....you know.

Catherine and Jane were trying out recipes using pumpkins to incorporate Halloween features into their meal. Well, the main part was that they were trying, since everything that came out tasted too odd.

Cathy was sulking on the couch because of the rule they set, specifically banning her and her only from giving out candy. They didn’t want to result in traumatising any more children, so she couldn’t come up with any tricks either.

Finally, as for Anne....she was nowhere to be found.

The group planned to go costume shopping in the afternoon, but when they went out, Anne still didn’t show up. They initially thought that Anne had just gone out and went to pick an outfit by herself, which was fine, but she wasn't doing any of that. No, she was hiding inside her own room.

The group returned home with a few bundles of costumes, chatter filled the house once again. This time, the topic of discussion was the different costumes they got for themselves.

Katherine was quoting something from a musical, saying stuff along the lines of ‘curing sexy cancer’, which made the others tremendously bewildered. While she was doing that, the other queens were trying on their costumes, with Jane putting on fake fangs, Cathy trying on a wizard’s robe, Anna experimenting with some horns and lastly, Catherine donning a white blanket with two holes cut out and just calling it a day.

“...that can’t all that you’re wearing.” Katherine scoffed at the sight of Catherine’s outfit, trying very hard to hold back a laugh.

“What? I’ve seen people do this a lot, and it seemed easy!” She tried to defend herself, waving the blanket around dramatically in the process of doing so.

While they were busy with their costume trying shenanigans, a certain someone passed by them, catching the attention of Anna.

“Anne? Aren’t you going to dress up with us?”

The person in question turned their head to face her group of housemates, then gave a straight forward response to them, “nah, I’m not in the mood.”

“Come on Annie! It’s really fun once you’ve tried it!” Katherine tried to persuade her cousin, but Anne dismissed the suggestion without a single thought, “I really don’t want to.”

The group of six stood there in silence, then Cathy tried to question Anne since she was growing increasingly worried at the behaviour of the second queen.

“Is there something wrong, Anne? Do you dislike dressing up or something?”

“Oh, no. It’s just...this isn’t what I’m used to.”

“I know, but we are all trying to adapt to this new lifestyle, wouldn’t you want to give it a go for now?”

“Why do you all want me to be in a costume when I’m already in one?”

“What?”

“I’m the fucking ghost that haunts the Tower of London.” Anne retorted, quickly leaving the scene in a fit of rage.

“Wait!” One of the queens yelled, but they couldn’t get the second queen to stop. A loud bang indicated that Anne had entered her room, leaving the rest of the queens back inside the living room.

The five queens looked at each other, trying to figure out why Anne was acting the way she was, but one of them stepped out of the scene, assuring the rest that she’ll get to the bottom of this.

This person was Catherine of Aragon.

She went up ahead to Anne’s room, knocking on it to try and get Anne to open up.

“Go away,” Anne warned the person outside, but her warning was in vain when the queen outside spoke.

“I’m not trying to get you to come back out, I just want to know what’s wrong.” Catherine asked the person on the other side of the door, but they didn’t give a response back to the first queen.

“It’s really hard to accept that everything has changed after our deaths,” Catherine began, “it’s unfair how we have to bear the responsibility of getting back into society after so many years of trauma and regret, hm?”

“...what are you trying to say?” Anne tried to asked in a more menacing manner, but the sounds of a few sobs followed after her question.

“I’m not trying to convince you to come out, I’m just saying how even though we’re all brought back with no knowledge whatsoever of the times we live in now,” Catherine confided, “I’m just glad that I have you five to help me through it all. All the trauma, all the regret. We’ll be by each other’s side, and we’ll try to figure out this world, one step at a time.”

The door clicked, and Anne invited the person outside to come in.

For their last and most recent Halloween, the group tried to follow even more traditions of the festival, and the activity they chose to do included going to a pumpkin patch to pick out pumpkins. This time, every one of the queens were excited to learn more about the things this holiday brought and how they could embrace its culture.

They drove for around an hour, with some of the more ‘classic’ Halloween songs were blasting through the radio of their car while they tried to analyse these different types of media. More specifically, they were trying to decipher the lyrics of Spooky Scary Skeletons.

After some rigorous attempts at trying to understand the classic types of literature of Halloween, they arrived at the designated patch.

“Wow.....” was all they could say when they saw the massive amount of pumpkins in their field of vision. Anna rushed over to examine the pumpkins, Cathy, Katherine and Anne followed closely, and Catherine preferred to stroll along with Jane in tow.

“How do we even pick pumpkins? Is there a guide we can follow?” Jane asked Catherine, who was on her phone trying to look up Jane’s question.

“I don’t know, let’s just let them pick the ones they like?” She replied after scrolling through the pages of the browser, finding nothing helpful in the end.

After some ‘professional’ judging from the four queens, they each picked out one pumpkin for themselves. When they asked if Jane and Catherine would like to pick a pumpkin too, they refused by saying that four is already a bit too much for them. They soon paid for their respective pumpkins and went back home to carve them, but Katherine noticed that something about the fourth and sixth queen seemed....off.

They reached their house and they set aside their pumpkins, then try to figure out how they can properly carve a pumpkin. While the first three queens were arguing about what they should do, the last three queens sat down together on the couch to avoid getting wrapped up into the battlefield.

“You two okay? You both just seem a little odd when we were out.” Katherine confronted the two about her observation, which made the two snap out of their train of thought.

“Um...we’re fine. We just....had some nightmares last night.” Anna answered for Cathy as well, which made the fifth queen’s suspicion grow even more.

“How do you know Cathy was having a nightmare last night?”

“We were together last night to....talk about it.” Cathy answered truthfully. They both coincidentally had a nightmare at the same time, and decided to consult each other because the contents of said nightmares were mainly revolving around their survivor’s guilt. The two ended up not getting enough sleep, which made them act like this.

“Ah...” Katherine was stumped on what her next response was, but then a shout came from the other room, and a sentence that included the word ‘sledgehammer’ was somehow mixed between the shouting.

“What in the world are they doing now?” Anna sighed in a slightly annoyed tone. That’s when a great idea suddenly flashed through Katherine’s mind.

Katherine grabbed onto Cathy and Anna’s arm, grabbing them both towards the first three queens, who were still failing at pumpkin carving.

“I swear to god if we don’t decide now I will literally smash them all with a sledgehammer-” Anne was threatening the two other queens while trying to look as sane as she possibly can when she saw the last three queens enter.

“Hey Annie! Could I get a pumpkin, and that hammer you’re holding while we’re at it?”

“Wait what?”

“We can carve the faces by having two people share a pumpkin, which means we’ll have one spare left, so let me use it!” Katherine noted as she smiled brightly at her cousin, who accepted Katherine’s offer and gave her a pumpkin willingly, but hesitated a bit when she reached for the sledgehammer in her hands as well.

“What are you going to do with this exactly?”

“You’ll see.”

And that’s how the six queens ended up in the backyard of their house, standing there curiously while watching Katherine set things up. She took out a sharpie and began to write something on top of the pumpkin. After that, she handed the hammer to Anna, who took it with a puzzled look on her face. Cathy tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows while trying to guess what the fifth queen was trying to do.

“I’m pretty sure that you’ll all agree with me when I say,” Katherine announced, pointing at the pumpkin next to her with the words ‘Henry’ written on top, “that we all hate him very much, so what better way to relieve our stress and create our own Halloween traditions than to....smash him into pieces?”

The queens’ eyes suddenly glistened and widened, with Anne complimenting her cousin’s idea by clapping her hands, “that’s....perfect!”

Katherine then turned to look at Cathy and Anna, whose eyes were still fixated on the sledgehammer.

“Since you two aren’t feeling all too well because of him, would you like to kickstart our new tradition?”

Anna and Cathy gave her an approving nod, then the two approached the pumpkin on the ground, hammer in hand.

“Happy Halloween, asshole!” They said in unison before taking turns to smash the pumpkin into bits.

After three years of different Halloweens, they can’t say that they’ve fully understood the concept of it, but that’s fine, because even if they can’t follow the traditions or grasp the key of the holiday, they can still enjoy it by creating their own interpretations. Life might be rough, especially when you’re reincarnated into the 21st century with only the knowledge of your past life 500 years ago, but at least the queens have started to slowly get used to every new concept they have been introduced to, Halloween included.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated as usual :D


End file.
